Blythe & Forrest
by ForeverFreeFall
Summary: Daughter of Thanatos (aka Death) and Son of Nico di Angelo.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It will always be Nico's son's (Forrest) POV, and I won't do A/Ns very often. Forrest does look a lot like Nico :D Forrest has black hair and chocolatey brown eyes w/pale (almost white) skin, and he's tall and skinny. Basically a mini-Nico. And yes, that is how I picture Nico. Forrest is also 15.**

Forrest was sparring with his Uncle Percy when there was a loud boom. Instinctively the entire Camp Half-Blood grouped in the middle of camp. Forrest looked up as a shadow passed over him. He nearly screamed. A girl of about fourteen was freefalling from the sky. She seemed to be unconscious, unmoving and silent. That is, until she spun in mid-air hit the ground rolling, absorbing the impact and bouncing up unscathed. Forrest couldn't help but stare at what she carried. She clutched two little kids-no older than 5-to her. They were obviously family. They all shared the same icy blue eyes and brown hair. The girl stared at them dubiously. She set down the little girls and unsheathed two obsidian-black daggers. "If you touch my cousins I'll gut you." She snarled, her knives glinting oddly in the sunlight. Bronze, silver, and gold curlicues were inlaid on the blades, and the hilt of the daggers were wrapped in blood-red leather. Forrest gasped. The blades were made of Stygian iron, Imperial gold, Celestial bronze, and silver. Silver could get werewolves, Stygian iron for the dead/spirits/shades/ghosts/monsters, Imperial and Celestial for monsters and demigods. Otherwise, all the weapons that could hurt anything except mortals into one weapon. He came to the conclusion that this girl wasn't evil. Otherwise she'd have added steel so that she could hurt mortals too. Forrest's Aunt Piper calmly spoke, her charmspeak as good as ever. "Sweetheart, why don't you put down your pretty blades? We aren't here to hurt you." Forrest felt like surrendering his weapon to her, but stopped himself by telling himself that she wasn't talking to him. He was surprised when the girl didn't move an inch. "Don't waste your charm on me. I know a sweet talker when I see one." The girl was tense, ready to spring. Forrest couldn't help but admire her bravery. She had an agile, lithe frame, but she obviously didn't eat enough. Her clothes hung off her frame and she was much too skinny. She was tall, lanky, and scrawny. But… she had an air to her that radiated confidence and power. She held her chin high, her shoulders back, and her chest puffed. Not in the I'm-so-much-better-than-you stance but more of a Hurt-me-or-my-family-or-friends-and-you-go-bye-bye kind of stance. Forrest took a small step forward and laid his sparring sword down, then approached her slowly. She whipped toward him and her eyes narrowed. Forrest kicked his sword away. She relaxed-only a little bit though. "What's your name?" He asked. Her eyes searched his face for a few seconds-seconds that felt like an eternity-and finally lowered her daggers. Forrest knew she'd probably be able to fling them in a moment if he made any offensive moves so he didn't come any closer. She gave him one more look before responding. "Blythe. My name's Blythe. This is Adria, and these two are Kathrynne and Lisa." The little girl with the slightly darker hair was Kathrynne and the little girl with hair that was slightly blonder was Lisa. Adria was the midnight black wolf that blended into Blythe's cloak. Forrest hadn't even noticed the evil-looking wolf-who was carefully hiding in the folds of Blythe's too-large cloak-and now he wished he hadn't seen the wolf. Ever. A wicked smile crept across Blythe's face. "I named my wolf Adria because Adria means 'dark'. Fitting, isn't it?" Forrest nodded his head quickly, fearing that if he didn't than he'd be a Forrest kabob. Aunt Annabeth and her daughter, Helen, quickly moved. Too late, Blythe went down, shrieking as her knives were snatched away from her. "Give me my daggers! Stop! Give them back! They aren't yours!" Annabeth and Helen each held a dagger, glaring at Blythe. The small spark of warmth faded from Blythe's eyes as she started shaking violently. She screamed and dark, forbidding clouds gathered. "Dad! Help, please!" A dark figure in a hooded cloak appeared, scythe in hand. Thanatos glared and unfurled his shimmering purple wings. "Let go of my daughter, and her knives. Or I reap your soul from you." Blythe screamed and kicked Helen in the jaw. Helen stumbled and dropped the dagger. Blythe lunged, caught her dagger, and slashed at Annabeth. Forrest could only stare as Blythe fought Annabeth-and won. Blythe claimed her second dagger and grabbed Kathrynne and Lisa. The three took off running towards the camp border but slammed into it. Thanatos glared at Blythe. "Your punishment for being beaten is to spend until Halloween here. I will not have my only child-ever-to lose. You are to be the best at everything. And I mean it. Everything." Horror flashed across Blythe's face. Thanatos smiled slightly. "And I know the other part of your punishment, too. You'll spend your time here at camp with _him_." Thanatos jerked a thumb towards Forrest. Forrest didn't like what that meant. Glittering obsidian handcuffs appeared and Thanatos dragged Blythe to Forrest. He chained their hands together and the chains disappeared. Blythe growled softly. "At night the cuffs will allow you to go to my-Thanatos's-cabin. You can shower, change, and sleep without being bound to him. You'll also be able to roam around camp without the other except during mealtimes, practice-minus the climbing wall-and partner activities. The cuffs will come off in two weeks." Thanatos turned into a wisp of smoke and sank into the ground. Blythe's face turned many colors in a matter of two seconds. Red, then purple, and finally snow-white. It stayed pale. Blythe turned and glared at Forrest. "I am _not_ holding your hand. Or anything. I am the master at finding loopholes in any plan, structure, punishment, you name it. And I am going to find a way out of this one." Forrest gave her a filthy look. "I guess Death Breath has a whole new meaning. You are literally Death Breath." Blythe stomped away. Percy looked at Forrest. "Sorry, Forrest. Looks like you have to practice with her now." The words had barely left his lips before there was a shriek and Blythe was standing shoulder to shoulder with Forrest. Blythe tried to pull away but nothing happened. She moaned. "This is officially the worst punishment that I have ever had!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just Kidding! I'll totally do an A/N every time/most times that I update! I'd like to thank my very first reviewer, manimikaelson67, for-well-reviewing! Please read and review AND please be nice. Virtual cookies for you all (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) YAY!**

Forrest was beyond angry. He had been screamed at, punched at, kicked at, tackled, and-worst of all-beaten at his own game. Swordplay was Forrest's best fighting skill and, not only had Blythe mocked him and called him an imbecile, but she had had the nerve to _take_ his favorite practice sword from him. Forrest had come to one conclusion: this girl was, indeed, evil. So now he sat, fuming, at the Thanatos's cabin's table. Blythe simply wouldn't sit at the Hades table. Forrest huffed angrily as his arm was jerked-for the _trillionth_ time-to the left. _Why won't she just GIVE UP?_ He thought. _She won't be able to get rid of the magic cuffs._ Blythe gave one more-very hard hard-yank, and ended up pulling Forrest off the bench. Forrest was sprawled on the ground, his glass of sweet tea making his hair plastered stickily all over his face. Forrest stood indignantly and threw his bowl of tomato bisque soup at her. He immediately regretted it. Blythe stood and palmed her daggers, taking aim between his eyes. "I'll give you to the count of three to tell me what you did wrong." Forrest gulped. "I threw my soup at you. And I was born." Blythe nodded. "Good answer. Now I won't kill you. I'll just hurt you really badly tomorrow during practice and then you'll be wishing you didn't answer well and wish that I had killed you." Forrest scowled and forced himself to nod. Blythe smirked and went to go shower. Forrest sat and ate what was left of his soup before he too went to shower. When he was done he crawled in bed and stared at the ceiling. What had he ever done to Blythe? She was mean. Mean for no reason, too. When he drifted off, the nightmares were horrible.

 _Forrest was watching as a black arrow sped toward him. A flash of brown and he was pushed out of the way, the blur of color taking the arrow._ The dream changed. _Forrest was watching in horror as Blythe sat, trembling in a glass box that was slowly filling with water. She screamed as the water covered her head and_ -

Forrest woke screaming. He got up and head to the bathroom, where he splashed cold water on his face. His shirt was drenched in sweat, and wasn't expecting a girl in a black nightgown to be dragged by an invisible hook into him. He groaned and tried to pull away but the magic cuffs wouldn't let him. Forrest looked down at Blythe's sleeping face. She looked so peaceful, her face not twisted in disgust or anger. She wasn't scowling or glaring, and her pale skin seemed to glow in the dim light provided in the Hades' cabin. Blythe's breathing was heavy and Forrest couldn't help staring. Her hair fell in silky strands and her cheeks looked soft and warm. He shook himself out of his musings and looked away. Her steady breathing made him sleepy, but he forced himself to get up and go to breakfast. He sat down and his plate filled with eggs and ham **(not green eggs and ham though ;D)** and he lifted his fork. He took a big bite and smiled as the taste of buttery, warm, salted eggs filled his mouth. The smoked, hickory glazed ham tasted splendid. He felt the stares of his cousins from across the room. Forrest was distinctly aware of Blythe's head on his shoulder, and the way her hands were slightly curled around his arm. She was mumbling in her sleep and he shoved another bite of eggs and ham in his mouth. Then she shifted and opened her eyes, confusion clouding. Then clarity came and she yelled. She punched him and scrambled to get away. The cuffs let her run to the Thanatos cabin, where she was permitted to change. When she came back out she was wearing black jeans and was talking animatedly to a girl wearing a Death to Barbie t-shirt. Thalia handed a black t-shirt identical to her own Death to Barbie tee to Blythe, who pulled it on over her black tank top. Thalia waved to Blythe and joined the Hunters at the Artemis table. Forrest scowled when Blythe walked to the Thanatos cabin. He braced himself, but it still surprised Forrest when the invisible hook dragged him to Blythe. He growled softly, which earned him another punch from Blythe. Forrest didn't want his eggs and ham anymore. In a flash Blythe had snatched them up and given the ham to Adria. The eggs went to Kathrynne and Lisa, who gratefully hugged Blythe, who smiled and hugged them back. Forrest sighed. For just a split second, the most fleeting of moments, the softest whisper of a thought, he wished-just a small wish-that Blythe would look at him like that and throw her arms around him in joy. But he knew that would never happen. Blythe would never like him. Forrest sighed. The cuffs must have been messing with his feelings, because if they weren't, then Forrest had a horrifying truth to face. He was falling-hard-for Blythe.


End file.
